narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Chunin Exams: Phase 1
The Time has come at last! Your waiting, effort, and struggle has finally paid off! The Chunin Exams have officially begun! Phase 1: The Written Exams Twelve years have passed since the last chunin exam. The devastation the ten tails wrought upon the ninja world was immense. Fully half of the world's population of ninja perished in the conflict, and more than one major village suffered destruction. The decade since hasn't been easy, as the survivors have tried to pick up their lives. The ninja world has slowly recovered, and the ninja villages have banded together to rebuild and rise again. Now, just over a decade since that tragedy, a new generation of ninja have arisen from the ashes. These first-born of the apocalypse are the face of a new future. Who knows what destiny awaits them? Shared friendships, struggles, losses, joys, and conflicts; a tapestry of unlimited potentialities. Whatever paths these young ninja choose, one truth is certain. Their will is our future. ----- The genin participants file into a crowded auditorium, and the dingy lights of the room flicker occasionally as each of the teams locate a place to be seated. Once all of the genin are seated and at attention, a jonin of the leaf steps forward with a stack of paper and pencils, and lays a document and pencil in front of each genin. Afterward, he walks to the front of the room, and turns to address the audience. "Listen here, you punks. I'm in charge here! Me! The big man himself, the one and only..." The odd jonin leaps onto a nearby table, strikes a pose with both thumbs up, and points them at himself. As he does, an expensive pair of mirrored sunglasses slips off of his head and shatters on the floor below. The eccentric ninja completely loses his composure, and leaps to the floor below, his mouth agape in despair. "Those... those cost me two months' salary." As he begins crying as he finishes his previous sentence, "I'm Konohamaru." After calming down and wiping off his face, he continues, "This is the written portion of the chunin exam. Each of you punks begins this exam with ten points. If your total points falls to six, you automatically fail the written portion, and will be withdrawn from the chunin exam. As you answer the ten questions on that document, your answers will be rated as correct or incorrect. Answer carefully and thoroughly. If you do not answer the tenth question of this exam, you will fail." He turns his back to the classroom, before continuing, "And one more thing, before you heathens start. If you are caught cheating in this exam, you will be expelled from the exam automatically." Smiling, he turns to face his captive audience once more, "Don't worry. I'm sure some of you will make excellent gutter trash, hobos, or prostitutes if you don't pass. Good luck, punks. You'll need it." ----- 1: What is a ninja? What makes ninja distinct from guards, warriors, detectives or other occupations? Team Haruno *'Akemi Hyuga:' *'Shima Date:' Shima sat there, with legs crossed. Her bandaged face concealing the smirk she was plainly sporting at that moment. The start of the exams... the start of a new life, all it took was making it through this written test. Knowing full well that this portion alone would be her undoing. Had she been raised like the rest of the competing Genin here, she might have had some clue to the more complicated answers... but that was lacking. She was raised in the slums, there was never a time for research or study, so relying on street smarts was her only back up plan. And she had came prepared... :Scanning the area around her, Shima's clear brown eyes took in the others as they began jotting down the keys to the first answer. Now was her chance to reveal her own unique answer to the problems in the near future. Slipping her hand into her cargo pants, shifting through one of the pockets, grabbing hold of squirming little helpers. Casually, Shima gathered her hands together, as if in thought for the answer. Gazing into a slit of her cupped hands, Shima peeked at the four pairs of eyes staring back at her. Tiny little geckos, all nestled together, peering at their captor; now friend. Bringing the hands to her lips, Shima whispered soft words, inaudible to those around her, issuing them simple instructions. "Gather at the back corners... and watch the humans papers carefully." It was something easy, and they complied. Shima's ability to influence and befriend those of her shared species, they darted to their destined locations once released... :Stifling the efforts of the other two, she slipped them into the bandages she had placed across her chest, letting them rest easy until their assignments were in place. With her discreet cheating in place, Shima couldn't wait for the results. With the range of the creatures, she would be able to transmit what they saw quite easily, their size and ability to blend in with their surroundings made them the perfect spies for her. :Looking down on a particular member through the relayed vision of the geckos, Shima found an approriate target, transmitting words of her own choosing to fit. However, she had no need of the information yet... this first question would be easy. :"Shinobi are the backbone of the village, the military strength and power. Trained to be tools, designed to be weapons, they are instilled with a strong sense of loyalty at a young age to ensure optimal efficiency. This however, does not promise their undying alignment, and many Shinobi are known to go rogue at one point or another in their career. While several terms can be used to describe a Shinobi, the after mentioned roles are all put upon a Ninja. Trained to fight and kill, trained to be detectives when crime is afoot, they have means in which the roles would not normally have, to complete feats to achieve the goals mentioned. To root out crime, and bring forth the criminals, and make sure justice is in place. To protect their nation with their lives, giving it for the sake of the civilians they stand and walk beside eachday." *'Yura Aburame:' a ninja in better words is a shinobi. a shinobi protects their village and their way of life. A guard just protects one person or a group of people whether they want to or not and because their getting paid. a warrior? well aren't all shinobi warriors? Detectives? all shinobi/warriors have the ability to be detectives if they know how to use it. Team Karui *'Izaya Yashin:' Ninja? Before the foundation of the shinobi villages and -system, ninja were quite known as mercenaries that would fight for the highest bidder - as well to defend a land against other (mercenary) clans. However, after the foundation of united clans, the shinobi swore their loyalty to their well respective village and swore to fight with their life to defend it, and as well the civilization. But unlike guards, warriors and detectives, a shinobi hold no bounds to rules as long as it doesn't harm the prestige of their respective village. As well, the information gathered by accomplishing the given mission, will be transferred to their respective village to either strengthen the military or expand their knowledge they already hold about other villages and countries. A shinobi can also be thought to be an assassin, an individual who works within the shadows, to obtain the required knowledge and if needed to guard so-said person at the same time or assassinate the person without being caught. The three (Warrior, guard and detective) cannot stray from their chosen path. They are bound to their rules and ways. They have limitations at their own specialization, however, a shinobi can become what they can’t become. And unlike the three, a shinobi will ‘always’ give their life to perfectly succeed the mission at any time. After all, failure – most of the time – is not tolerated, unacceptable and a disgrace to the represented village. It is all about the prestige and power to the represented village. Now, what is a shinobi, you asked? A shinobi is a human tool that holds no bound to their life and is willing to sacrifice their own lives to protect the prestige, military power and civilization of the represented village. Though, in some cases when a ninja has no loyalty to a village, he can become a very dangerous mercenary that will work for the highest bidder. *'Nikkotama Byakko:' A ninja, or sometimes referred to as shinobi (or kunoichi, for females), is the main military power. Shinobi are, most of the time, loyal to their villages, and any shinobi, who severe themselves from their villages, are considered to be a missing-nin. Like guards, warriors and detectives, a ninja does their work to earn money (though, sometimes, it's out of hobby. ANYWAYS!). A ninja, however, can do all the activities of guards, warriors and detectives, whom can only do limited jobs, while the three, on the other hand, can only do particular jobs. Like a guard, a ninja may also required to be a protector/security to a certain person based on their given job. Like a warrior, a ninja may also fight in wars. Like a detective, a ninja may also gather evidence about possible crimes or wrongdoing. If the three (guard, warrior & detective) do other things other than what they're required to do, they're not simply what they're categorized as. If you see a detective fighting in a war or guarding some feudal lord etc., would you say that that's a detective? No, I suppose. To put it simply, a ninja can be almost anything unlike any other existing occupations there might be out there. (PS: "And being a ninja is much more fun! Fuck yeah.") *'Shichirou Chiyo:' Team Oto *'Hibiki Fuka:' Hibiki initiated her exams by brushing the hair from her sides, pulling it back into the ponytail it refused to stay as. Such a frustrating thing, long hair. It always got in the way, not to mention the weakness it brought in battle. However, it gave her a sense of allure that attracted most men to her finer features. Swiping her fingers back through her hair, Hibiki grabbed hold of a small tag that was tucked away. Holding the paper tight in-between her fingers, the tag read as the seal for "Obstruction", and eased it onto the exam paper's backside, in the far left corner. After the seal was placed, she was watched as the paper formed a nice sheen over it momentarily. The seal was designed to prevent all those who are not directly touching the paper, to read the words coherently. To anyone else, but Hibiki, they would read senseless dribble. :Knowing that her seal was in place to prevent the obvious cheaters, and deter any more subtle means of hijacking her answers, she at last began to jot down her thoughts of the answer. "Shinobi, the protectors and guardians of a village. Those trained in combat, subtlety, and infiltration. Many Shinobi are trained from a young age, taught to be loyal to the village. Given a hand to push them forward, young Shinobi are taught how to utilize the physical and spiritual energies of the human body; chakra. While many are taught and raised in the village, and by the village, it is an all too common occurance for ninja to leave their respective homes and become nuke-nin in an effort to attain a variety of simple diversions. Fame, infamy, wealth, or power. However, many that attempt to leave a village are always regarded as a traitor, and hunted intently. For in each Shinobi is the potential to become a threat to the ones they once stood for, usually meaning a life on the run from hence on, and preventing their re-entry into their previous Hidden Village. While on the other hand, opposing or unaligned villages will gladly take these turncoats into their hands, in return for their loyalty and anything of value. The differences between a Shinobi, and the listed roles, is that a Shinobi is not limited by title. A shinobi is anything they seek to specialize into. They can choose to orientate themselves around intelligence gathering and tactics, while others seek to hone their bodies and become guards. A Shinobi is capable of all things, so be it that they always seek towards that goal; for it to be their Nindō." *'Kisei Kumo:' Kisei smiles, relief washing over him. He thought the first question would be hard. He shakes out his arms, and cracks his knuckles, which sounds kind of strange inside of the disguise he occupies; he's currently sitting inside of the hollow interior of a large, drum-like puppet duplicate of Koji Ishirou. He worked tirelessly the past four days on it, and he's proud to say, it's his most convincing body-double yet. Aside from some problems with the facial expressions (thankfully, Koji wore a mask), the puppet body perfectly duplicates Koji's shape. :Grabbing his pencil in his puppet-hand proves to be more difficult than he thought. Puppet bodies lack fine motor control. He spends the first ten minutes picking up and dropping it, until he manages to get a firm grip. His loopy, inconsistent and shaky handwriting slowly appears on the document. :"A ninja is a badass warrior, detective and mercenary combined. He knows all the skills, and also has style. Unlike a detective, a ninja can use ninjutsu to find evidence. He fights better than a warrior and is payed more than a mercenary. A ninja is the best occupation!" *'Setsuna Yoshida:' Shinobi differ from the aforementioned professions in that these are all occupations which owe little to no personal allegiance to whomever they serve, they're but temporary and transient; and they will only continue serving an individual as long as they receive payment. While Shinobi follows similar principles in their ways, exemplified in the ninja mission system, we don't work for ourselves, whatever work we do we do for the continual success of our village and its status and prestige - whereas others would work primarily for their own betterment and to acclaim wealth. These are concepts which hold only a marginal meaning to us Shinobi; as we might very well die tomorrow. Whatever material gains we would receive from an accomplished mission would be mostly transferred to our respective villages, to strengthen their foundation and increase its influence, none of the aforementioned occupations would be willing to sacrifice something like that. Indeed, the life a of a shinobi could probably be summed down as being one of sacrifice, from the day we're made genin we're continuously informed that our lives are but one part of a much bigger picture, and that our greatest honor and role is to forget our own existence and instead look upon ourselves as but extensions of our village. So, to answer the question - a ninja isn't an individual, they're an extension of their village of origin; a living expression of its power and prestige. That is what a Shinobi is. :In the guise of Shiyo, Setsuna looked around the room, it would appear he had managed to answer his questions first, all around him only a few people were actually writing; most of them seemed thoughtful and a few appeared nervous, he thought as much. Certainly few of these brats could compete with his intelligence, most of them seemed to be fresh out of the academy for the most part, inexperienced, naive and so utterly foolish; it should be easy to divulge some valuable intelligence from these people. He should probably get started. :On the outside, Shiyo lounged back innocently in her chair, waving her long delicate eyelashes at neighbouring genin and jonin alike, her innocence and vacant expression picturing her as being of little to no threat at all, despite the fact that she had finished first, no one seemed even remotely concerned with her answer. If they did, they hid it well, they most likely assumed her to be a simple woman with little to no actual knowledge. On the inside however Setsuna mentally visualized wrapping his chakra around his body like a soft blanket, causing his chakra to recede inward and become less noticeable, it was a simple way to hide his chakra, which required only chakra control to be effective. His next step was to simultaneously channel chakra from his crown to his ears and his unusual equipment. Without even the slightest movement and practiced nonchalance, he released an omnidirectional wave of sound across the room, its frequency manipulated so that the sound would be beyond the normal hearing range of humans, shinobi included. The sound-wave reverberated across the participants and the proctors alike before it hit something solid, whether this was the body of a participant, the floor, the celling or the closed windows or board at the very front of the room. :When the sound wave receded back towards Setsuna, he was met with a wide range of empathic imprints as images flooded his mind in succession. Each particular image was accompanied by sound, the sounds of heartbeats, breathing patterns. He could even identify their answers based upon the sound of their pencils alone, his sense of hearing was extraordinary when it was enhanced by chakra. Every single scribble sounded entirely different, and through many years of training he had learned to distinguish between all of these sounds. Raising his pen once more, he began carefully jutting down what he heard, copying each of the answers written and analyzing them carefully in no particular order - it would appear as though only a handful of the genin assembled knew anything at all, their answers were haphazard, unimaginative and largely improvised guesswork; they're naiveté could surely be used against them at a later occasion. :Abruptly though, he received an unexpected resonance from one of his teammates, a baboon called Koji. He remembered how his heartbeat had sounded, it was the heartbeat of a man who doubted himself fiercely, its rhythm was slow at first, but rose quickly whenever he was challenged or agitated, he could tell the signs, it reminded him of anxiety. He had bullied his way through the crowds when they reached here, claiming that he would become the next Otokage and rule everyone with his great strength. After they had met up to enter the area for the first exam he had been strangely quiet. The sound-wave had been repelled the moment it reached Koji's body before, but this time it had travelled inside the brute and bounced around inside him - like it was trapped in a hollow space. It would appear as though someone had dispatched of the original Koji and assumed his place in the group, whoever they were, they were clever and despite himself Setsuna found himself nodding in silent approval. The imposter was hiding within a flawless replica of Koji's body, he even dared assume that the original corpse had been used as a component. :He had suspected Koji to become a liability with his ridiculous need to prove himself in combat, and his overwhelming desire to flaunt his strength. This new arrival could prove most useful by comparison, and Setsuna knew that he wouldn't tolerate failure, unfortunately, the individual was unlikely to be aware of Koji's ninja registration and full name. He supposed he would have to tell him: the sound-wave he had emitted earlier had by now manages to reach Kisei's ear, and with great subtlety he would plant a minor genjutsu in the mind of the younger genin. It was relatively simple, uncomplicated and due to the low amount of chakra required and his previously taken steps to ensure that his use of chakra remained undetected. This impostor had to manage the written exams, otherwise the whole team would be disqualified and he'd have failed his mission, unacceptable! :In Kisei's mind, the voice of a young man was abruptly heard, it informed him repedeatly of Koji's full name and ninja registration, like an echo within his very mind. It kept up this speech for a time, before it would abruptly fade, the genjutsu dispelled by the caster Team Reikai *'Shinju Kōseki:' Shinju impatiently snatched the paper from the proctor's hands has she grew tired of waiting. She had to finish the paper early to enjoy the rest of the day more sightseeing, Has she saw the contents of the paper her face full of smiles turned to a irritating look, the first of the supposed questions, " What is a ninja? What makes ninja distinct from guards, warriors, detectives or other occupations?" it was pretty simple question, if the questions had ranks, Shinju would probably pass it out has a E-rank one, but the problem was how the question was presented, the writing was too shabby and it wasn't the best of presentations. The Name blank was too short with the capability of writing only 15 letters, Shinju was able to write her cute name in the space though, "S-h-i-n-j-u K-o-u-s-e-k-i" she scribbled. Her registered Ninja entry number was a huge 11 number code which Shinju had memorized by heart the day the number was given, "3-8-5-8-3-6-8-4-7-8-3" she scribbled has her heart pounded on what she would fill in the first answer spot, has mentioned earlier the first question was a E-rank one, but Shinju had her mind filled with something else, something more disturbing than a alarm clock. Her shaken hands began to describe what was the ninja. Shinju leaned backwards to her bench has she became quite curious on who was by her side, he was a weird boy who wore black spectacles, Shinju's enhanced hearing skills helped her to hear the strokes of the pen he was writing with, "it is too shabby to be copied", she thought. Her curiosity grew has she wanted to check out how her teammates were doing, but was afraid to turn around. She soon began scribbling on the paper the answer to first question. :"''Ninja (忍者) or in other words shinobi (忍び) are people, men and women and children alike who practice the use of Ninjutsu((忍術). They are the main military strength of the ninja villages. They help people to do chores such has finding lost cats (Cats ? yes cats because I fuckin love cats), water their gardens, babysit annoying children. These chores are however giving to fucking annoying genin brats like us, while very cool missions like assasination, spying, escorting and going to war are the job of those so called adults. However we ninja's don't do anything for free, we need Ryō (editors note:one ryō is approximately equal to ten yen). Why the hell are Ninja's different from guard , warriors, detectives and other hell of occupations, because we ninja's are able to to do all their work, we can guard a village, we can go all out wars, we can be detectives tooo. Last but not the least we can use Ninjutsu." *'Genki Heike:' The 'Konohamaru' man stood before him, obviously trying to impress Genki with his intimidating looks. He snatched the sheet from him, as rudely as possible, and muttered 'Oooh, I'm SO scared.' Not wasting a second of his time, the young shinobi hurried over to a desk and yelled out a cheery 'Katsu!'. He spelled out his name in the neatest writing possible, and begun the test. What is a ninja? he thought to himself. Despite his personality, Genki was confident he could pass. He picked up the graphite pencil, and began to write. :"Ninja are the unique guardians and mercenaries for their rightful ninja village. They go on missions and have wars protecting the land from the shadows. They can play the role of guards, detectives and warriors, but are a more expensive, more effective, and generally a better choice. (Coz we rock!) The reason for this is that we have ninjutsu and control over chakra, allowing us to do impossible tasks easily. We are a strong military force, and even one average ninja could beat about seven normal warriors. The only people that could match us in a battle could maybe be samurai." *'Junshi:' Team Sunayoshi *'Hiruko Ubusuna:' *'Raimei:' Having once been considered almost a samurai due to his style of fighting and inability to use ninjutsu, Raimei has given this question some thought. He wavered on the line between the But these other occupations? What was a "detective?" :Taking his pencil in hand, he stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth and began to carefully scrawl his answer. :Ninja are the main military force of the elemental nations. They use Chakra to perform otherwise impossible feats, along with weaponry and unarmed fighting. :Guards and warriors are those people who train for a certain, specific task. They can be really strong, but they only do one thing. Ninja can guard things, fight at extreme power levels, perform espionage and assassinations, and basically use their unique skill sets to perform a task through whatever means necessary. Kiri is famous for its brutality and taking almost any missions, and the treehuggers here like to pretend that they are all nice and sunshine. But they all take missions of all sorts for money and prestige and the sake of their village. *'Sunate Nikakusa:' Team Uchiha *'Shōju Hyūga:' Ninja also known as Shinobi are the main personnel of the great villages. They are the force that is used when war has been declared, and the many lands of this world use them as resources to get objectives done. These objectives are put in the form of missions which they pay us for completing successfully. They use a special energy called chakra which many outside of the shinobi world dont know how to use or are even aware of its existence. Unlike the many other occupations such as guards, and detectives is that while those people do it for money for oneself. Shinobi do these missions for the sake of the villages. They work for the greater good for not ones self but for the village as a whole. The Shinobi make up the backbone of military power and because of them the villages have power in this world. All the ninja work together to help the village and that is what makes them different from the rest. *'Koyone Takamori:' Picking up her pencil Koyone twirls the utensil around for a moment as she looks over the first question. "Starting off with a simple one, huh?" she thinks to herself as she leans over her test. The nostalgic sound of pencils scratching across paper fill the room, reminding her of her time in the academy. "I guess I better get started as well...they're probably some tougher one's in the mix as well," she decides as she begins to carefully construct her response. :In the simplest terms '''ninja' refers to a widespread group of individuals who are adept at the manipulation of chakra, and can apply said chakra for a countless number of purposes. In a modern sense this term is associated with people who fulfill various jobs, ranging from espionage to manual labor, in lieu of compensation. Most ninja are associated with particular village and are specifically assigned missions that the village has been contracted to accomplish. Additionally, ninja may be required to serve as soldiers for the military endeavors of the nation's daimyō, and his court. While chakra manipulation is the standard telltale sign of a ninja, they're primary difference from other professions is their multifaceted duties that depend on what they've been contracted to do. Ninja can therefore be considered yorozuya (万屋. Jack of all trades), but a master of chakra.'' :"That should be satisfactory," she thinks to herself after reading her answer, before promptly moving on to the next question. *'Kenji Hatake:' A ninja is the main war or military power, overall most ninja are loyal to their home country. Ninja's also do work for money as a guard, warrior, etc would. Unlike a guard, warrior, and detective, a ninja will master in Ninjutsu. Furthermore a ninja can do the jobs that each of the guard, warrior, or detective can only do individually. As a detective I''' would say a ninja will be able to gather evidence better than a B-ranked detective. If you were to hire a guard nine times out of ten there will be a posse of guards, when if you were to hire ninja. You would only need only one or two (my assumption). 2: What is chakra? What is elemental chakra, and by what processes is chakra elementally recomposed (i.e. "transformed")? '''Team Haruno *'Akemi Hyuga:' *'Shima Date:' Closing her eyes for but a moment, Shima allowed herself to slip the information from her geckos through only a minor transaction of chakra. They were positioned so eloquently in the two back corners, gazing directly at the students below. At last, here would be some information that she had lack of. Spotting a prime suspect, her geckos had obeyed her well, eyeing the bubbly and innocent Shiyo. The girl had been relatively devoid of any threatening posture, and while this was nothing too uncommon for Konoha-nin, that of the Sound was not to be discarded. And as Shima glanced closer at the happy-go-lucky Oto-kunoichi through the eyes of her geckos, she felt her lips curling into a Glasgow smile once more. Her answers were perfect... so picture perfect. This girl would be her victim for the remainder of the exams, that was decided. :Quickly, Shima began jotting down the words that appeared before her, copying them to the best degree she could, while adding little flairs of her own, and taking away needless banter that this girl, Shiyo, was dribbling on about like a broken record. Her pencil struck the page with swiftness, finished within a short time. She felt herself ready to achieve her next correct answer from the many donations all around her. :Uncrossing her legs, Shima stared intently at Shiyo through her geckos - cupping her hands together in thought once more as she analyzed her. She wished to read her better, and that would require some more effort on her part. The answers are synched... but it's knowing your enemy that will matter later. *'Yura Aburame:' Team Karui *'Izaya Yashin:'Chakra consist out of balanced energy; spiritual and physical, which flows through our body (channeled through the chakra circulatory) that consist out of 361 points (also known as tenketsu). Once it is moulded and directed to one of the tenketsu a shinobi can perform ninjutsu and genjutsu. Secondly, there are several basic nature types; fire, lightning, water, earth and wind. Each is weaker and stronger then another element despite the user having an affinity for this elemental chakra. Though, if one can mix two basic elemental chakra, which is rare, can develop an advanced nature or a kekkei genkai. However, some of us shinobi can get their hands on a second/third nature release - it is quite rare. Overall, without chakra and the use of hand seals, a shinobi cannot perform his jutsu. Because if you can't, you're mostly unworthy to be called one, or the man should have excellent skill in taijutsu. :Izaya immediately dropped his pencil after answering question number two. He sighed deeply, bored, is what he was. After all, he had expected something more exciting than a writing test. Instead of behaving like a normal shinobi, Izaya rested his head on the right arm that laid relaxed on the table and began to gaze around the room, unnoticed. His hoodie shadowed the facial features of the boy and he used it in his advantage to lure at potential threats for in the near-future examinations, which would hopefully be more entertaining. Though, Izaya was still amused at the struggling humans whom tried to answer the questions. :Once again the boredom reached out to Izaya. He debated to himself to choose whether to pull out his favorite butterfly knife, which he decided to do so; it is a sharp silver blade that has a black hilt decorated with a beautiful patron of golden dots. Izaya pulled out of his left pocket his butterfly knife with his left hand - immediately beginning to play around with it. He wasn't bothered by the fact he unnerved other genin in a sense of fear or coming over as a threat. Instead, he continued to play around with his knife - making it dance elegantly. :During his foolishness, Izaya glanced around the room and his eyes landed on one of his favorite redheads, Nikkotama, and continued until it fell on Shichirou. He sighed, I don't have to worry about Tamatama, though Shichi-chan is the one we have to worry about. He placed the knife on top of his paper and rubbed his head with his free hand, troublesome. *'Nikkotama Byakko:' Chakra is the basis of energy of an individual and moves throughout the body in a manner similar to the circulatory system. Elemental chakra, on the other hand, are the advanced forms of chakra and namely are: Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth and Water — which are also called and mainly known as the Five Elements Nature Transformations. They are the foundation of all elemental ninjutsu and each stronger and weaker to another. Lastly, Nature Transformation is the process where chakra is changed into an elemental state where it entails the molding of an individual's chakra into an innate (here's the meaning if it's highfalutin to the one reading this right now: present from birth) type of chakra nature, which produces a new type of chakra when two elemental chakra (i.e. two of the Five Elements Nature Transformation) are combined together. *'Shichirou Chiyo:' Team Oto *'Hibiki Fuka:' Brushing aside the hair from her face, Hibiki felt assured of her knowledge. For countless hours on end, as an Oto Kunoichi, she had sat with her face in scrolls and parchment. Hundreds of thousands of words had filled her head, and Hibiki was glad to absorb it when was an agent for the Intel Division. Now was her chance to put her knowledge to the test... and succeed to the ranks of Chunnin to prove her village's strength and potential. To secure it's place - as a Greater Shinobi Village. :Jotting down the answer, Shima filled in the necessary answer with ease: "Chakra, is the mixture of physical energy and spiritual energy, innate in every living thing. Be it human, animal, or even the very nature around us. It can be assumed that many other entities can contain chakra as well, but there is no way to prove such at this point. Chakra fills each being, flowing through a network designed to house it. The network is comprised of "circuit breakers" called Tenketsu that regulate and channel the mixture of energy into the appropriate locales in each region of the body. In this, Chakra can be utilized and molded to form an elemental nature. While some beings possess an affinity with a particular elemental nature, and even those with special elemental natures known as bloodline Release. Each elemental nature is formed through the aid of a particular organ, aided through one of the Seven Chakras that are in every human, this process is called: Nature Transformation." *'Kisei Kumo:' Kisei stares at the question, as though if he gazes at it long enough, the letters will rearrange themselves into a question he can answer. What is chakra? What kind of question is that?! Like I'd know! :Kisei peeks through a hole in his disguise at his partners. Shiyo seems to be having no problems answering. As he leans it for a closer look, Shiyo covers her answer with one hand and yawns into the other. Damn :Looking to his left doesn't help either. Hibiki is zoning out, staring at an empty wall of the auditorium. Her page is still entirely blank. I guess I have no choice, then. :A tiny spider creeps out of the puppet-body's sleeve, and crawls underneath the table towards the front end. His seat overlooks a team below him in the auditorium. Closing his eyes, Kisei allows the spider-puppet's senses to override his own. The arachnid affords him with a bird's eye view of Nikkotama Byakko's answer. :Kisei quickly copies the answer, making some minor changes, before recalling the spider to the underneath of the table he's seated at. *'Setsuna Yoshida:' Chakra is an essential component to all techniques we as shinobi perform, in short, its the physical energy we derive from every cell in our bodies mixed with our spiritual energy, which we gain from our exercises and experiences over time; these are molded together into a single form of energy, which epitomizes both aspects of our existence and which may then be used to invoke effects which wouldn't be possible otherwise. Elemental chakra is a transformed state of chakra, whose properties has been changed in order to embody an element: typically one of the five primary ones, which are Fire, Wind, Earth, Water and Lightning respectively - by changing its innate characteristics, the five primary elements are collectively called Five Elements Nature Transformations. This brings me to my next answer, the process through which chakra is transformed from physical and spiritual energy into an elemental state, is aptly named Nature Transformation. This is a process which entails moulding different ratios of physical and spiritual energy to form new forms of chakra, this is a difficult process and requires great chakra control, as the entire process of nature transformation is but another application of advanced chakra control. There also exists advanced nature transformation, which entails moulding together two elemental forms of chakra simultaneously to produce an entirely new form of chakra inaccessible to most who don't possess a special ability or Kekkei Genkai. Team Reikai *'Shinju Kōseki:' *'Genki Heike:' Genki emitted a small whooping sound from his mouth, excited that he had a question he was studying on. I'm gonna pass! I'm gonna pass! KATSU! He then began to write. :"Chakra is the result of spiritual and physical energy combining and flows through every ninja. It is a source of energy that can be used for ninjutsu and is attuned to five basic elements, Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Lightning. Each ninja has an 'affinity', the element they are strongest with and are born with. (Mine is fire.) These are called chakra natures. Through training, ninja can strengthen their control over chakra and learn more elements. Some VERY strong guys have a type of kekkei genkai which is created by the combination of two elements. I think there is a combination of three elements but i cant remember the name. Chakra can also be used for simple ninja techniques that would be otherwise impossible, like walking on water and up vertical surfaces. Chakra is usually blue. :''Oh yea, and we have special pressure points that when hit, can stop our chakra flow." *'Junshi:' Team Sunayoshi *'Hiruko Ubusuna:' *'Raimei:' Chakra is the energy that comes from the combination of physical and spiritual energy inside our bodies. It flows around the body like the circulatory system, and can be released through tenketsu, the things I don't have enough of. Then, it can be turned into one of the basic five elements through undergoing Nature Transformation. Somehow I think people have an affinity towards one element or another? Anyhow, they use this transformed chakra to make elemental ninjutsu. :This is boring, I shall now make a drawing. :(\__/) :(='.'=) :(")_(") *'Sunate Nikakusa:' Team Uchiha *'Shōju Hyūga:' Chakra is the energy that is produced from our bodies and is the main source of power shinobi use. It flows through our bodies and can be used to perform Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and sometime Taijutsu. It is the product of our Natural and Spiritual energy combined. Spiritual energy is derived from the mind of a person. Physical energy is from the bodies cells as well as the training one undergoes. We each have a circulatory system made up entirely of chakra that flows through the bodies in a distinct and precise manner. It is very similar to the circulatory system that our blood uses within our bodies, except that the points in the chakra system are called Tenketsu. Chakra takes time to build up, that is why genin seem to have less control and reserves then those of the ranks of jōnin. It requires training and experience to have more understanding of ones chakra. Elemental chakra is broken down into the five elements, Fire (火, Hi), Wind (風, Kaze), Lightning (雷, Kaminari), Earth (土, Tsuchi), and Water (水, Mizu). These elements are produced from is called Nature Transformation. This process is when one concentrates ones chakra and moulding it into one of the five different elements. Most shinobi have an affinity for a certain element. Having an affinity for a nature grants you a little more control over it and maybe have more power over it. These chakra natures can go even a step further into Advance Chakra Natures. These are usually the combination of 2 or more basic chakra natures. Although these are only usually seen from Kekkei Genkais. Chakra in the end is what we use for different purposes, although everyone's chakra is slightly different they can all have the same outcome. :Shōju spends many minutes writing his answers on his sheet of paper. His eyes gaze around the room after he is done and see's only a couple of participants actually writing down their answers. He places the edge of his pencil on his mouth as he grips it with his teeth. He then moves his elbows onto the desk and rest his jaw on the palm of his hands as he thinks to himself. :"This question was harder then the last. It seems as though im going to have to cheat if the next few are even harder. I hope it doesn't come to that, i don't want to get caught and ruin this whole event for my team, i know they will hate me." He glances over at his partner Kenji and notices that he is having trouble with this second question. "Come on Kenji just think, you can do this." he says to himself before taking grabbing his pencil and preparing for the next question. *'Koyone Takamori:' Confident as ever Koyone begins to read over the next question. "What's chakra? Seriously?", she thinks to herself, nearly snickering at such a basic inquiry, but stops short upon seeing the secondary question. "Elemental recomposition? Elemental...? That must be referring to elemental techniques like Kenji's lightning jutsu," she wonders, tapping her pencil against her head, "...but what's it called to change chakra in such a state?" After a moment of thinking it over Koyone decides that the best thing to do is work her way through the first part, it would be unwise to linger on only the second question. Thinking back to her training with her brother she begins to inscribe the basics of chakra onto the page, who was the one that taught her the components of chakra while teaching her some basic Yin and Yang based techniques. :Chakra is the product of spiritual and physical energy being combined in specific ratios, which can then be further manipulated by an individual to induce a variety of effects in the form of techniques. :Pausing for a moment Koyone thinks back to her brothers lecture on different categorizations of techniques. She remembers him telling her about how chakra could be moulded in such a manner that it imitates the properties of nature, such as taking the form of wind or water. Furthermore, she recalls Kyōshi telling her that adding these properties to chakra was referred to as _____. Drawing a blank on the term she decides to explain what she remembers from the process of creating elemental chakra, as opposed to naming the process outright. :With more substantial levels of chakra control individuals are able to incorporate properties of the natural world into their chakra. More specifically, shinobi are able to manipulate the composition of their chakra in such way that it imitates the elements of nature. This, in turn, allows for generation fire or water with one's chakra. Such transformed chakra c... :"Transformed...nature...," she ponders, those two words hanging in her mind. "Nature...transformed. Hmm...to recompose the elements, or imitation nature." Swirling her pencil Koyone feels like the word is on the tip of her tongue. :"Elemental recomposition? No. Elemental transformation. No...that doesn't sound right either. Nature...transformation?" Repeating the last option multiple times in her head, making sure it sounded right, Koyone finally decides on the term. "I really hate memorizing nomenclature, but it looks like I owe brother." Erasing the sentence she began to write she fills in the final part of her answer. This process, called nature transformation, permits chakra to take on a variety of unique properties that are not seen with the manipulation of normal chakra. *'Kenji Hatake:' Kenji slaps his head, looking for the answer but can't find it, though as he looks around he see's that Setsuna has found out the answer. When he comes up with a clever idea. First he places his pencil tip on his paper to make seem as if he were working, then he looks around to see if Konohamaru were paying attention. Kenji noticed that he was paying attention else where Kenji quickly makes the rat hand seal, his shadow stretches to Setsuna. At this current point Kenji has used a technique used by all the members of his clan Shadow Imitation Technique. Though instead of controlling Setsuna he let Setsuna take controll of him unknowingly. So everything Setsuna wrote also appear on Kenji's paper also. :"If I would've known this I would've done it a while back!" He whispered. :After Setsuna finished writing Kenji release the technique, and modified it. And whispered to himself, "It cost me a little chakra for a big answer." 3: What are the ranks of ninja? What is the highest rank of a village, and what are these titles called, numerically, from first to sixth? Team Haruno *'Akemi Hyuga:' *'Shima Date:' *'Yura Aburame:' Yura thought to himself "this is an easy answer, anyone can answer it" and then grabbed his pencil and started writing his answer's: Student, Genin, Chūnin, Jōnin, Sannin, then the leader of the Village known as the Kage Team Karui *'Izaya Yashin:' *'Nikkotama Byakko:' Well, the ninja ranks are: an Academy Student, a genin, a chūnin, a jōnin, then a sannin, and lastly, a kage — which is obviously the highest rank in a village. The kage's titles are namely: Shodai, Nidaime, Sandaime, Yondaime, Godaime and lastly, Rokudaime — which are numerically arranged. I didn't want to give a very long answer, so here it is; the specific one. *'Shichirou Chiyo:' Team Oto *'Hibiki Fuka:' Hibiki Fuka leaned back in her chair slightly, tipping the eraser of her pencil into the corner of her lip. Prodding herself for the answers would be relatively easy, but it was seeing how her partners came off that worried her more right now. Glancing to her partner, she could tell Setsuna was doing well... he always did. However, that pesky henge of his made it hard for Hibiki to feel too proud of her comrade. He had the brains, but it was a mockery to her for him to also have the body. Chiding herself in that moment, "It's nothing but a fake anyways, don't envy what isn't real." despite her efforts however, she felt jealousy all the same. :Deciding to peel her attention from Setsuna and the henge debacle, Hibiki glanced towards her other partner, Koji. The lumbering oaf was to be their front-liner, the worthless meatbag. That's all he was to the team, a human shield with immense durability. And while his skills were required, Hibiki was sick of the attempts he made on her, the constant flirtation and insults he made on both she and Setsuna. Gritting her teeth, she wished he was go-... "What...?" her eyes looked him over intently, his posture and body were tense. Leering at him through the corner of her eye, she hoped to catch wind of his nervousness or anxiety. Likely the cause of his tense body, she awaited for him to relax and for his muscles to pull back in. For some signs of involuntary reflex. But they weren't there... only the simple motions of writing down on the paper and nothing else. What was wrong with him...? :While Hibiki wished to decipher the problem with her comrade, to analyze what the difference was in her partner, she could not deduce it with a test on the line. Grabbing hold of the pencil, she moved the tip across the paper, scrawling her answer to the easy question. "Beginning from the bottom - < Genin < Chunnin < Tokubetsu Jonin < Jonin < and Kage. The Kage is the respective leader of the village he is aligned to, the strongest and one who has unwavering loyalty to the ninja way, and to their home. Between each rank is a gap in skill and experience, however, while age commonly factors into one's rank, it does not determine it. One can be at only ten years of age, and be at a skill level of a Chuunin, while others at his peer will find themselves just graduating from the Academy. However, this early rise to the top usually is the result of keen intellect, innate talent, or considerable affinity with the Shinobi Arts. As one progresses through the rank, one's responsibilities are raised. The difficulty of each mission one takes will likely increase as well, with pay grade being upped to compensate the Shinobi's efforts. Once one has reached the rank of Kage, they will be imbued with a numerical title, beginning at: Shodai < Nidaime < Sandaime < Yondaime < Godaime and < Rokudaime." *'Kisei Kumo:' *'Setsuna Yoshida:' Frowning somewhat, Setsuna quickly jutted down the answer to the question, he supposed he really shouldn't be surprised or unhappy that he's yet to encounter any noteworthy resistance. Nonetheless, he made sure to answer in exquisite detail. :The ranks of a village consist of the Academy Student, this is not an actual shinobi but rather a novice whom is in the process of being taught out ways. They've yet to master the very basics and are thus not part of the Shinobi forces, however, in times of great emergency even these younglings may be conscripted to the front lines if necessary. The first official rank of Shinobi, is that of Genin, quite like ourselves: once we become genin we start doing bits and pieces to increase the economy of our village. The third rank is that of Chūnin, these are shinobi whom have qualified themselves to guide other ninja and lead missions, they're primarily recognized for their ability to strategize and come up with effective tactics. Next is that of the Tokubetsu Jōnin, these are high-ranking members of Shinobi villages whose abilities in a single field are great enough to equal that of most Jōnin. They are elite specialists in their areas, and its not uncommon for them to be assigned as private teachers to other Shinobi, due to the fact that they can provide assistance in their specialization which is on par with that of a Jōnin, without weakening the ninja forces by delegating a Jōnin to such a mission. After the Tokubetsu Jōnin comes the actual Jōnin, these are highly respected Shinobi with great individual ability, leadership capabilities and experience that ideally serve as military leaders in their village of origin, they're sent on the most difficult of missions and are given the greatest amount of responsibility overall. The Sixth and highest rank is that of Kage, these are the leaders of their respective villages, although only a few such titles are recognized in our world - many lesser villages have so-called "kage" of their own, but these are not recognized by other Shinobi and their claims are largely ignored. Normally, the term Kage refers solely to the leader of one of the five great shinobi villages. From one to sixth, the titles given to each Kage depending upon their number in the succession is Shodai, Nidaime, Sandaime, Yondaime, Godaime and Rokudaime. This entire system of rank within the Shinobi villages differs somewhat from village to village, but is generally mostly the same and its officially known as the Shinobi Organizational System. :Th Team Reikai *'Shinju Kōseki:' *'Genki Heike:' "When we first begin our EPIC NINJA JOURNEY, we are simple academy students, but when we graduate we are entitled 'Genin'. After this test I will be a 'Chūnin'. The next rank is either Jōnin or Tokūbetsu Jōnin, then the head of the village, the Kage. Some villages have head ninja. The ranks aren't necessarily defined by age, as earlier I met a ninja who was 17 who was a Jōnin. ''" *'Junshi:' '''Team Sunayoshi' *'Hiruko Ubusuna:' hmmmm *grabbing his pencil wrote* i know there's the genin, which is the beginner shinobi that go on little missions, then there's the chunin that go on bigger more dangerous missions, then there's jonin that go on a and s rank missions and become the teachers of the future genin of the next generation. *'Raimei:' There are Academy students, who graduate to become Genin. After an exam like this one, they can become Chūnin, and then Tokubetsu Jōnin or Jōnin. Then, the highest position in the village is the Kage, or some villages have Head Ninjas. They are not necessarily the strongest, but are usually an elite jōnin approved by the Daimyō. :Genin are usually taught in teams by jōnin, or are apprenticed to tokubetsu jōnin like Shin-sensei. :Rereading his answer, Raimei noticed he had missed part of the question, the titles of the Kages. This was rather simple, though, so no pressure. :Hmmmm... Shodai, Nidaime, Sandaime, Yondaime, Godaime, and Rokudaime. *'Sunate Nikakusa:' Team Uchiha *'Shōju Hyūga:' *'Koyone Takamori:' *'Kenji Hatake:' 4: What are the ranks of missions, and what rank of ninja typically perform them? Team Haruno *'Akemi Hyuga:' *'Shima Date:' *'Yura Aburame:' E being the lowest of all ranks and is assigned to Genin,D along with E rank are low rank missions genin and chunin's complete,C Some genin squads aren't allowed to accept this kind f mission cause it'd be too hard but based on the teams experience exceptions might be made. These are the missions most chūnin's accept,B Most chunin's and Jonin's accept these missions, A Jonin's and exceptional chunin (like i will be) accept this mission, S well only a badass ninja can complete S rank missions Team Karui *'Izaya Yashin:' *'Nikkotama Byakko:' The ranks or classifications of missions are namely: S-rank missions, A-rank missions, B-rank missions, C-rank missions, D-rank missions and lastly, E-rank missions. E-rank missions are the easiest and performed by Academy Students, and it is the only rank not used for ranking missions or missing-nin. D-rank missions, on the other hand, are usually performed by genins, C-rank missions by chūnins — but in some cases, genins, B-rank missions by jōnins and chūnins, A-rank missions by the kage or jōnins, and lastly, S-rank missions which are only performed by a highly experienced jōnin and a kage-level one, or the kage himself/herself. There — all done. *'Shichirou Chiyo:' Team Oto *'Hibiki Fuka:' *'Kisei Kumo:' *'Setsuna Yoshida:' Setsuna, in the guise of Shiyo let out a defeated sigh as he analyzed the question, once again, it was simple and easily done. Little to no challenge on his part, were such base and trivial questions truly suited to allow a Genin to qualify as a Chūnin? Preposterous, this was downright insulting, was Konoha filled with nincompoops whom all simultaneously dropped out of the Academy? Would this even be a challenge at all? Nonetheless, he would have to answer. :There are five ranks of missions, these are classified as D, C, B, A and S-rank missions. D-rank missions are typically performed by Genin fresh out of the academy, and they concern jobs which are largely harmless and trivial, such as housework, helping farmers, saving family pets and other work which is of very low priority, they usually have no combat involved at all. C-rank missions are primarily assigned to experienced Genin, and more rarely Chūnin - they're missions whom are expected to have some level of risk to them, usually dealing with guarding select people, escorts, and sometimes non-shinobi criminals such as murderers or spies. They also sometimes involve detaining and incapacitating wild animals who pose a danger to nearby settlements. B-rank missions are missions of fairly high priority which are expected to involve heated combat with enemy shinobi. Examples include assassinating a specific enemy shinobi, escort of important officials and espionage, B-rank missions are usually assigned to experienced Chūnin. A-rank missions typically concern village and state-level affairs, and are missions of very high priority, they typically require heated combat and casualties are exceedingly common even for experienced and seasoned shinobi; typical targets of A-rank missions include guarding VIPs from enemy assassins, defeating attacking platoons of enemy shinobi to extremely sensitive cases of espionage, battle isn't merely expected in missions like these, its expected that if fighting does occur, that you will be fighting shinobi of great skill. Due to how a failure of such a mission is of large consequence to the village as a whole, and how its usually not an option at all, only Jōnin are sent on missions like these, typically with an associated ensemble of Chūnin if necessary. S-rank mission is the final classification of missions, these have the highest priority and typically concern matters of immense scope and importance: examples include assassinating key targets such as Daimyō or Kage, along with transporting highly classified documents whose contents could spell the destruction of their village if they fell in the wrong hands. These missions cannot fail no matter how many Shinobi are to die while completing them, and the dangers involved are in most cases immense, as failure would be a disaster for everyone involved. Team Reikai *'Shinju Kōseki:' *'Genki Heike:' "In ascending order, the ranks go: E,D,C,B,A,S. Genin are usually given E and D ranked missions, and if they're are really strong (like me), they sometimes go on C ranked missions. Chūnin go on C, B and sometimes A missions, and Jōnin and Tokūbetsu Jōnin can go on A, as well as any ranks below that, and very strong ones go on S-ranked missions." *'Junshi:' Team Sunayoshi *'Hiruko Ubusuna:' they go in order from E,D,C,B,A,S and each one is completed from Genein, Chunin, Jonin and Sanin. their assigned by their skill level and by their rank level. The higher the level of the mission, the more experienced the shinobi assigned to the mission. *'Raimei:' Missions go from D to S rank. D-Rank are given to new genin, Shin-sensei had me stop after six. C-Rank are for more experienced genin and low chūnin. B-Rank are for good chūnin, A-Rank for jōnin, and S-Rank are for top jōnin. *'Sunate Nikakusa:' Team Uchiha *'Shōju Hyūga:' *'Koyone Takamori:' *'Kenji Hatake:' Category:Chunin Exams Category:Chunin Exams